Saruhiko Haruno
by WeirdAwesomePandaNoodle
Summary: "I've never been into the romance genre. I always felt that it was cliche. The boy get's the girl, the boy falls for the unnoticed girl, or the typical love triangle. I was more into the action/adventure type of stories. That's why I wanted to be a ninja, although who would have thought that there can even be romance in the ninja world?" SASUKE x oc OOC SASUKE NO FLAMERS


**Me: First fanfic so don't through a B!tch fit okay? Naruto take it away!**

**Naruto: NO FLAMERS! WeirdAwesomePandaNoodle Does not own Naruto, all she owns is her Oc's okay? oh also NO FLAMERS! ABSOLUTELY NONE! You can say what she needs improvement on and what she can use to get better but DO NOT say things like the story is jack SH!T **

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Saruhiko Haruno's POV

It was a typical morning I woke up, brushed my teeth, and got changed. Although, there was something a little different about today. Today we are going to be put into three man cells! I'm a ninja baby yeah! I put on my red long sleeved short and my sleeveless black jacket. I wore black pants (like Kakashi's) and my black ninja shoes.

"Hmm…where should I put my headband?" I thought. I would put it on my forehead, but it was too small. Heh, Sakura's forehead must have taken it from me furring birth.

"Now, What should I do with this hair?" I said looking at my back length hair.

"Maybe I should cut it…yeah I should." I thought as I went down stairs to my mom. Yes I had time to get a hair cut. I wake up very early because I'm awesome that way.

"Hey, mom!" I whispered to my sleeping mother.

"Huh?" She groaned.

"Can I get my hair cut?" I asked with dog eyes. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted or something. My eyes were blue and my hair was black, very different from my other family members. But, it seems to be a rare gene no whatever.

"Hm? Why would you want to cut your hair? It's perfect the way it is. Oh well it's no use arguing with you. Go ahead. But go to a salon or something this time, don't do it yourself." She said.

"Okay!" I said as I ran out the door to get my hair cut. On the way I bumped into a certain duck butt Uchiha.

"Excuse me." I said quickly as I ran toward the salon. I don't want to be anywhere near him due to the fact that he has an unhealthy amount of fangirls.

SASUKE'S POV

I was walking to the academy early when a certain girl bumped into me.

"Excuse me." She said. While she ran her long black hair swayed passed my face as I caught the scent.

"Hm, smells like apples as always." I thought. Okay I admit it, I do have a small crush on Saruhiko. What's the big deal. A boy like me can like someone, I'm not asexual.

"Where's she going?" I thought as I secretly followed her. Okay maybe it's not a small crush.

I saw her knock on a door I didn't know was there. When it opened I saw a slightly older boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had an ear piercing in one ear and one on his lower lip. I saw his eyes light up when he saw Saruhiko and so did she.

"Who the hell is this guy?! Are they dating?! I hope not, they better not! How does she even know this guy in the first place?!" I thought angrily. Okay so it's not some petty crush.

"What are they doing? Are they laughing, enjoying each other's companies or are they-" I though as black aura started to consume me. I quickly stood up and transformed myself into a random guy and walked into the place Sarukiko went in.

"Ah! Welcome do you want a hair cut or are you lost?" The guy I saw earlier with Saruhiko asked.

"Ah…she's just taking a hair cut- WAIT A HAIR CUT?! Why cut her beautiful hair?!" I thought over exaggerating the situation.

"Am I don't yet?" I heard her say.

"Yup! But it's a shame Saru-chan. Why cut you beautiful dark hair this short? I thought all the girls were growing it for that Uchiha guy?" He asked.

"Wait" I thought darkly, " 'Saru-chan' ?"

"Yeah yeah I'm not some brainless fangirl who just like boys for their looks and bad attitude, Haru-kun. If they were smart enough they would have noticed that Uchiha is too rude and full of himself." She said. What she said hurt me, it really did.

"Did she not notice the times I'd protect her from bag snatchers or possible kidnappers?! Sure most of them were just people who wanted to help her with groceries, but they were older men who could steal her heart! That's a crime right?! Stealing what's already someone else's property?!" I thought. Okay it's not a crush it's more like an obsession. Don't blame me, she was the one to make me fall for her when we were six. She was the only one who looked genuinely concerned and the only one who asked if I was okay since the massacre of my clan.

"Um…are you lost sir?" Haru asked.

"A-ah no I was just leaving I said as I walked out the door.

Sarukiko's POV

"Man I feel like I can do anything now! My head feels so light!" I said amazed to Haru.

"Thank you so much for doing my hair before you opened up!" I said.

"No problem, Saru-chan!" He said as I left the room to got to the academy. Ugh! I bet only 4 people will be there including me! I thought lazily. I was then cut from my thoughts once two pink and blonde figures were heading my way.

"Shit! Shit!" I thought as I started walking faster away from them towards the academy.

As they went faster so did I and so was the words 'shit'.

Once I entered the door to the academy I was out of breathe. Damn! Never get into fangirl arguments, NEVER. Especially when it's with my sister Sakura and her rival Ino.

"I WIN! I heard them yell literally close to my ear. There goes my hearing.

As they argued over who gets to sit next to Sasuke, I noticed everyone look at me. What? Is it because my new hair cut? Sure I may look somewhat like a boy, but I also looks like a girl, right? RIGHT!

I then heard the fangirl's quiet down suddenly and I looked at them weirdly, until I saw what they were so quiet for.

Sasuke and Naruto were kissing.

I repeat,

SASUKE UCHIHA AND BARUTO UZUMAKI WERE KISSING!

'Great, now this is my OTP!' My inner thought. "NO! I. MUST. STAY. NARUHINA!" I thought.

Out of some odd reflex I somehow took a picture of it on a camera I didn't know I had until now.

"If they said that romance was a part of being a ninja I may have never joined…MAY HAVE!" I said to myself.


End file.
